A Pretty Heated Game of Truth or Dare (fourtris)
by 3bendykat3
Summary: What happens when your trusted with a secret you are forced not to keep? Rated M for lemons in further chapters.
1. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

"Trissssy!" Christina squealed as she pounded on my apartment door.

"What?" I croaked groggily, sliding from my bed to the door, and opening it - she had woken me from a deep slumber, and called me Trissy. I hate being called Trissy.

"Zeke is having a party at his apartment at 5:00pm, PLEASE COME! Oh, and wear plenty of layers, and don't you even think about not wearing those lingerie I bought for you last week!" She screeched.

"Ugh Chis, do I _have_ to" I whined. "I'm so tired!"

"YEA. _Four_ is gonna be there too" She said, a sly grin on her face. I try to hide my blush. Four is just so brave and selfless, not to mention hot... But he would NEVER think so highly of me. I'm just a Stiff with a twelve year old body anyways, so why should he?

"I'M GOING SHOPPING IF YOU WANNA COME!" She screamed, snapping me back into reality. You all know my answer was no, and with that, she was speeding down the road towards Dauntless Secret, the clothing store.

I pulled on a tank, a t-shirt, and a pair of stretchy jeans, with the lingerie. Hesitating before deciding to actually wear the lacy bra and panties. Eh the hell with it, I thought. it's not like I will have to strip down to it. It will be safely hidden beneath my many layers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I stepped out of my car, climbing the steps to Zeke's door and rang the bell. A blue eyed, muscular, hot guy opened the door for me - Four.

"Hey Tris," he said. I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks, maybe that was just my crush on him talking though. "Come in, we haven't started yet."

I walk through the door to see Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Eric, Peter, Susan, and Caleb sitting in a circle, lounging on the many sofas and pulled up chairs. Four sat down on his seat, leaving me only one place to sit - between Four and Caleb.

"Alright guys! Let's get started! Since i'm the host, i'll chose who gets to go first!" Zeke said. "Does everyone know how to play?"

"Wait, what are we playing?" I ask.

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Cristina yells. "It's like truth or dare, but if you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare, you have to take an article of clothing off! Shoes, socks, and other minor accessories don't count though." She explained.

Oh. My. God. That was why she wanted me to wear layers. People might see the lingerie... I went completely red in the face, earing a laugh from Uriah. Oh god... Shit...

Well now that that is explained, LIL BRO? CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS?" Zeke said.

"DAUNTLESS! I ain't no pantsycake!" Uriah said excitedly.

"I dare you to go to the pit, and pretend that you are gay and are coming out, then point to the first guy you see and say, 'LET'S FUCK SEXY!'" Zeke said, everyone grinning widely at Uriah.

"Fine, let's go guys," Uriah said, slumping a little.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Uriah stood on a table in the middle of the pit, and screamed, "GUYS, I KNOW THIS IS GONNA BE SUPRISING, BUT IM GAY." Then, he pointed to Max and said, "LET"S FUCK SEXY!" Everyone in the pit was looking at Uriah as if he just murdered a bunch of baby kittens. Max had a look of utter disgust and shock on his face, and we were rolling on the ground and holding our stomachs while laughing, as Uriah explained it was a dare to a very angry Max.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We had all sat down again, our eyes still teary from Uriah's wonderful performance, as he reluctantly murmured, "Tris, candor or dauntless?"

"Hmm," I said. "I'll choose..."

 **OOOH. CLIFF HANGER! XD Okay so I know there is NOTHING wrong with being gay, so don't give me any shit about that. He just needed to "come out" so that he could ask Max to fuck XD Well, I'll post more tonight or tomorrow, I LOAF U ALL MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**


	2. IT GETS EVEN SPICIER

"Dauntless." I say confidently. What do I have to loose? Then I remember, I have a shirt, tank, and pants to loose. Shit.

Uriah grins evilly. "I dare you to straddle Four for the rest of the game!"

Four goes red in the face, as does Caleb, but for a completely different reason. I can't loose my shirt, or i'll only be in a tank, then the lingerie... So i stand up... and straddle Four... Caleb gets up, his fists clenched so tight they might explode, but Susan pulls him back down, running her fingers through his hair to calm him. I don't dare look up at Four's face. I'm to embarrassed.

"Soooo..." I say awkwardly. "Chrissy! Candor or Dauntless!"

"Hmmmm" Christina thinks. "Candor, and don't call me Chrissy, _TRISSY!_ "

I scowl jointly at her as Uriah screeches "PANTSYCAKE!," earning a death glare from Chris.

"What is your biggest fear?" I ask, adjusting myself on Fours lap. He tried to stifle a moan, but I could hear it.

"mmoshds" she mumbles.

"What was that?" I say, grinning evilly.

"MY FUCKING FEAR IS FUCKING MOTHS OKAY?" she blurts, we all burst out into laughter, Christina red with anger and embarrassment. "Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," he manages to squeak out, sliding his hands from my quads to my hips, and moaning silently again. Caleb looks like he is going to rip Four's head off.

"PANTS-" is all Uri manages to say before Four gives him the death glare, earning silence.

"Who is your crush?" Chris says.

He moves me off his lap, the warmth off the lap disappearing. I miss it. What am I thinking? I don't have a chance with this sexy hunk of man and I never will. He pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his toned abs, then moves me back onto his lap. His abs press into my stomach, my chest on his. I feel a bulge through his sweat pants, and my panties are wet. I shift again on his lap, earning another moan, and continue rubbing myself against his bulge discreetly. Nobody notices.

"Shauna." he grunts. "C or D?"

"DAUNTLESS BABY!" She yells.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke." Four says.

Zeke grows red, as does Shauna as she pulls him into the closet. They don't even bother silence their moans... 10 9 87654321 we say, swinging the door open, catching a nearly naked Shauna still in mid make out with a shirtless Zeke. WOW. They put their clothes back on, and Shauna looks towards me.

"Chris, you know the question."

"Dauntless," she says.

"I dare you to go outside and catch a Moth." She said.

Chris pulled off her shirt, revealing a black and red lacy bra. "HELL NO." she said, a shiver running up her spine. "Tris," she said. "C or D?"

"Dauntless," I say, immediately regretting it, as she gives me a devilish grin, mouthing PAYBACK. Tris, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." I look to him for permission, and gave me a look that said...

 **OOH! CLIFFY AGAIN! Will Four Make out With Tris in a Closet or not? MAY POST MORE TONIGHT! XD**


	3. SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN THE BIG REVEAL!

_"Chris, you know the question."_

 _"Dauntless," she says._

 _"I dare you to go outside and catch a Moth." She said._

 _Chris pulled off her shirt, revealing a black and red lacy bra. "HELL NO." she said, a shiver running up her spine. "Tris," she said. "C or D?"_

 _"Dauntless," I say, immediately regretting it, as she gives me a devilish grin, mouthing PAYBACK. Tris, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." I look to him for permission, and gave me a look that said..._

Why the fuck not? Caleb reddened, his palms bleeding from the fingernails of his clenched fists digging into the raw flesh.

He pulls me into the closet, an almost hungry glint in his eyes. _Does he... No... How could he have feelings for me?_ I'm like a twelve year old goblin next to a sexy god. We closed the closet door, and although it was dark, I saw a hint of blush on Four's cheeks.

"Hey, we really don't have to do anything. We could ju-" Then, he kissed me, slowly and passionately, and I kissed him back. My hand's roamed his body, slightly tugging on his hair, my hands tracing his defined muscles on his chest and stomach.

"Tris," he moaned quietly. My panties were soaked for sure. He pulled me closer, his bulge rubbing up against my stomach, as he traced his kisses from my swollen lips to my neck, and down to my collar bone. I let out a strangled moan as he bit down on my shoulder, the slightly sunken skin left in the shape of his perfect teeth.

"Four," I moaned even louder as he continued to trail his hands down to my hips, lightly squeezing my butt. He pulled away, the absence of the heat of his body pressed against mine leaving me cold and hungry for more.

"Tris," he said, his lips swollen from our light make-out session. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my entire life, but i'm worried if we don't stop here, I might not be able to control myself. And don't call me Four." That? The most amazing thing? Hasn't he had sex with some big boobed goddess? A guy that sexy had to have done that everyday! I blushed, his bulge in his pants still visible in the darkness of the closet. Wait, he also said not to call him Four...

"What should I call you then? And I agree, that was pretty amazing." We fixed our hair and our crooked clothing, just before we heard a fast, "10 9 87654321 WE ARE COMING IN!"

Zeke and Chris swung the door open, to find a neat haired, unwrinkled clothed Four and Tris, keeping their distance. They both frowned, mumbling something about Stiffs and to afraid to be caught making out, before we all sat down at the circle again. Caleb had a look of relief on, until he caught a glimpse of my love bite, frowning suspiciously.

"Uri," I said. "Candor or d-"

"DAUNTLESS ALL THE WAY BABY!" he said before I could even finish.

"I dare you to tell the whole group your craziest sex fantasy with Marlene!" I said, grinning evilly. He started too pull off his shirt, blushing furiously, until Zeke muttered, pantsycake, making Uriah pull down his shirt so hard he could have ripped the delicate fabric.

"I AIN'T NO FUCKIN PANTSYCAKE YOU PANTSYCAKE! I WAS COMING INTO MY APARTMENT, WHEN I HEARD MARLENE MOANING. I GLANCED TO THE SOFA WHERE SHE WAS USING A VIBRATOR, THEN WE FUCKED FOR A WHILE, THEN I WOKE UP BECAUSE MY BONER GOT TO INTENSE TO HANDLE!" he said. Complete terror washing across his face as he realized e just screamed his craziest sex fantasy to the whole compound, as the window was open, and everyone was staring.

 **Cliffy again! SORRY FOR NOT POSTING I'LL AIM FOR TWO CHAPTERS EACH DAY! Stay fresh my lovely bubbas!**

 **-Bend**


	4. THE GAME IS SPLIT!

_"I dare you to tell the whole group your craziest sex fantasy with Marlene!" I said, grinning evilly. He started too pull off his shirt, blushing furiously, until Zeke muttered, pantsycake, making Uriah pull down his shirt so hard he could have ripped the delicate fabric._

 _"I AIN'T NO FUCKIN PANTSYCAKE YOU PANTSYCAKE! I WAS COMING INTO MY APARTMENT, WHEN I HEARD MARLENE MOANING. I GLANCED TO THE SOFA WHERE SHE WAS USING A VIBRATOR, THEN WE FUCKED FOR A WHILE, THEN I WOKE UP BECAUSE MY BONER GOT TO INTENSE TO HANDLE!" he said. Complete terror washing across his face as he realized e just screamed his craziest sex fantasy to the whole compound, as the window was open, and everyone was staring._

"Eric..." Uri muttered. "C or D..."

"Dauntless, duh. I am a leader right?" Ooh he is in trouble! Nobody talks cocky like that to Uri, and on top of it all, Uri was angry.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Uri said slyly.

Eric stood up, walking in my direction. Shit. He leaned down, his lips connecting with mine. Caleb stood up, pulling Eric away from me as I slapped Eric across the face. I felt Four stiffen under me as Eric kissed me, but he relaxed a little and his eyes softened as I told Eric how repulsive he was, and how I could never bring myself to love him back. HE FORCED FOUR TO THROW KNIVES AT ME FOR FUCKS SAKE! Eric, red as a tomato from both anger and embarrassment, swung the door open, hunched slightly forward, and marched out of the room.

"Close the door you bastard," Four murmured as he stood up to close the door. My body felt lonely and cold without his once again as he left. WHAT AM I THINKING? He will never love me back. He probably lied to me when he said our make out session was amazing. He probably wanted me to feel better, instead of rejecting me. I felt Four's hands on my hips, jerking me out of my thoughts. What is he doing? Oh. He is just lifting me up so he can sit down again. False hope. Great. _I'm only on his lap for a dare,_ I remind myself. He would never love me back.

 **Four's POV**

Oh my god. She is so hot. I wish I could put my hand's on his hips and kiss her like I have never kissed anyone before. Not only does she have an amazing body, no matter what she tells herself, she is also brave, selfless, honest. All the things I strive to be, but can't. What am I thinking? Nobody as perfect as her would love me back!

My dick gets harder when she moves on my lap, rubbing against it. I let out more strangled moans, moans only she could hear from this close to my face. I could take her right here and now, no matter who watched, but I won't. She would hate me. She probably already does hate me.

"I guess i'll go now that Eric has left," Marlene says while shrugging. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say, hoping she will give me another Tris related dare.

"I dare you to let Tris straddle you, and you to put your hands on her hips the rest of the game. Oh, and I dare you to sleep with each other.

I stiffen at the last sentence, and Caleb gives me a death glare. IF LOOKS COULD KILL. "If you lay a hand on my little sister I will rip you to shreds." Caleb threatened.

"NO YOU JUST HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED NOT HAVE SEX!" Marlene explains.

"Well Caleb," I retort. "Would you rather she sleeps in the same bed with me, or sits on my lap while i'm pantsless?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't take this anywhere else. Your too old for her anyways" Caleb mumbles under his breath.

Tris flips around, her legs spreading as she slowly lowers onto my lap. My hands snake from my thighs to he hips. Is he moving on purpose? Her slight unnoticable rocking movements on my hips, threaten my bulge to explode out of my pants. Each of us growing redder and redder after each small shift. She inches up, sitting on my bulge to hide it from the others, the pressure making me fight back a moan. "Thank you" I mouth.

"Your welcome, you need to take care of that situation" She mouths back, earning a blush from myself.

"It's getting kind of late you guys, I think we should, GO TO SLEEP." Will shouts the last part at Tris and I.

"Maybe we should all do the sleep thing with our crushes" Zeke says, making goggly eyes at Shauna.

She sends him an embarrassed smile as everyone agrees, and says they are going to finish the game the next day.

We climb into our car's, Tris in mine, Chris in Will's, Mar in Uri's, Shauna in Zeke's, and Caleb in his own, off to our apartments to fulfill our dare.

 **LOAF DA ClIfFy EnDiNgS! Will post another chapter today considering all the previous ones have been so short! STAY FRESH ALL MEH FELLOW BUBBAS!**  
 **-Bend**


End file.
